


Good Boy

by Anonymous



Series: Lots and Lots of Es-kink-pades I [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Praise Kink, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim hates Tony being stuck up and making him wait, but never complains. Tony always makes the wait worth it.





	Good Boy

Tim knelt on the floor of the apartment, arms held behind his back as he stared longingly at the bathroom door. Tony was on the other side of it, getting ready for the rest of the night, and whatever that entailed. But much as Tim was looking forward to this, waiting on Tony was torture in its worst form.

The humming on the other side of the door would occasionally get closer before drifting away again and Tim was about ready to call it; he’d say that he was done, that his legs hurt (because they did) and he didn’t want to wait for Tony anymore (because he didn’t).

Then the door opened and Tony stepped out, wearing nothing save for a bright purple condom. Any words Tim might have had died in his throat as Tony smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. “You waited for me, good boy.”

Tim felt his chest and his dick warm at the praise. Tony knew exactly what to say to make the wait worth it, and Tim never complained for waiting after the first time when Tony and Tim learned Tim could kneel for just under fifteen minutes before his knees killed his mood. “Thank you, sir,” Tim murmured, pressing his head into Tony’s touch.

Tony gestured for Tim to get on the bed, and Tim was relieved to follow the order. He sat near the bottom of the bed, where his knees were settled just over the edge of the mattress and his feet were allowed to dangle just above the floor. Tony moved forward with a smirk. “Always so eager to follow my orders, aren’t you, my love?”

Tim licked his lips and nodded.

Tony smirked. “And why would that be?”

Tim’s eyes darted away, but he couldn’t keep his sights off Tony for very long. “I like it when you call me a good boy,” Tim admitted, not daring to look up at Tony’s face.

“Well, you __are__  a good boy,” Tony said, using his hand to cup Tim’s chin and force Tim to look up at him. “Especially when you’re honest. I appreciate that, pretty boy.”

Tim offered a shy smile and Tony smirked. “I’m grabbing the lube. On all fours, now,” he ordered.

Hurrying to comply, Tim jumped when Tony smacked his ass. “Spread your legs, Probie.”

“R-right,” Tim said, moving his legs farther apart.

Tony popped the lube cap and stuck two lubed fingers in Tim’s ass, causing Tim to moan. “You haven’t felt anything yet,” Tony chuckled. “But your noises are pretty, so don’t stop.”

Tim grunted his acknowledgement and felt the bed shift down behind him, indicating Tony had climbed on. He aligned himself, and then pushed into Tim. Tim made a mewling sound that he was a little embarrassed about, but always drove Tony wild. “You like that, huh?” Tony asked.

“Ye-yes sir,” Tim stammered out.

Tony shoved himself in further and Tim gasped, head snapping up. “Oh…” he breathed.

“Use your words, Probie,” Tony teased. “How do you feel?”

“Uh…w-warm,” Tim said, wracking his brain for words to describe the sensations flooding his thoughts. “Full…h-happy.”

Tony laughed. “You’re happy that I get to pound into you and make you mine and own you?”

“Y-yeah,” Tim agreed. “M-makes me f-feel important. Ca-cared about.”

Tony sank himself in further and Tim moaned into the duvet. “Good boy,” Tony said. “Telling me how you feel, such a good job.”

Tim’s “Thank you, sir,” was somewhat muffled on account of his head still being buried in the bed, but they both knew what he meant all the same.

Tony pulled out just a bit, then snapped his hips back in, rubbing across Tim’s prostate just right, and Tim’s scream thankfully only travelled into the mattress.

Tim could feel a fire starting up in his gut, and he desperately wanted one of Tony’s hands away from his hips and on his cock. “T-Tony, s-s-sir, touch me, pl-please!”

“We’re that desperate, are we?” Tony asked, amused.

“Pl-please…” Tim whined. “Please, I wanna…wanna…wanna come.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think you’ve earned that yet…” Tony teased.

Tim felt a frantic string of panic run through him. “I’ll be good! I’ll do anything! Please, I wanna come!”

“You’ll do anything, huh?” Tony asked.

Tim whined an affirmative.

“You wanna be my good boy?” Tony confirmed.

Tim nodded, saying, “Uh-huh! I wanna be your good boy and come.”

Tony pulled out of Tim and Tim felt mild confusion mixed with disappointment. “Well, then. If you said you’ll do anything,” Tony purred, “Keep from touching yourself for five minutes and I’ll make you come so hard you see stars.”

Oh. Oh, Tim knew what that meant, and he was suddenly regretting using the word “anything.” Tony went to their closet and pulled out a blindfold, coming into Tim’s line of sight and asking, “What’s your color?”

Tim swallowed and managed a choked-out “Green.”

Tony smiled and pulled the blindfold over Tim’s eyes, tying it tight at the back of his head. Tim curled his hands into the sheets, knowing that what was to come next was going to be borderline torture.

The first touch he felt was just a brush against the soles of his feet, which caused him to giggle and squirm. Tony knew he was ticklish, and he knew that was going to be used against him. There were feather-light touches all over his thighs and calves, never quite reaching his balls or his dick.

Tony then started on hickeys, between the shoulder blades. He nipped and sucked and kissed on the bruises as they started to form, all the while letting his fingers gloss over Tim’s ribs and stomach. Tim arched his neck up, instinctively trying to see Tony before he remembered the blindfold. Tony laughed and ruffled his hair. “Wanting to see me, huh? Make sure that I’m getting all the places you want?”

Tim whined.

“Use your words, Probie,” Tony said, and Tim could hear the grin in his voice.

“Y-yes sir,” Tim said. “I wanted to see your face.”

“Good boy,” Tony said, and Tim had to dig his hands into the duvet to keep from touching his erection.

Tony fondled Tim’s ass as he kissed down Tim’s spine, and Tim whimpered, pushing his ass towards Tony, trying to get him to take the hint to just fuck him senseless already. “Patience, Tim, I’ll get there,” Tony said. “Spread your legs a little wider?”

Tim spread them as far as they could go and Tony’s muttered “Good boy,” had Tim wondering what Tony was up to. Then, he felt the warm, wet touch of Tony’s tongue on his balls. Tim yipped, nearly jumping in surprise before moaning as Tony licked them, and then started to leave hickeys on the inside of his thighs.

It was getting really hard for Tim to resist touching himself, especially because he could hear Tony’s moans and hums, no doubt from keeping himself hard for whenever he wanted to re-enter Tim’s ass. He was leaking precum and panting hard, his brain barely putting together coherent thoughts long enough to ponder if five minutes was up.

There was a trill from Tony’s phone and Tim panicked. Were they going to get called out and was Tim going to have to wait to come for the duration of a new case?! His head whipped around and Tony chuckled, a single finger running up Tim’s dick, causing him to moan. “That was the end of the five minutes, baby,” Tony said. “You did amazing, not touching yourself even when I know you really wanted to.”

“Do I get to come now?” Tim almost-whined.

“I should make you wait longer for whining,” Tony said, hands reaching up to untie the blindfold. It dropped and Tim squinted in the sudden light around the room. “But because I’m feeling generous today I’ll make the rest of this somewhat quick.”

Tim didn’t have time to ask what “this” was before Tony opened the bottle of lube and was inserting himself inside Tim again, this time with the added bonus of one of Tony’s hands around his dick. Tim shuddered and Tony laughed, going at his own pace inside Tim, praising him still for being able to wait out the five minutes, for being such a patient boy, and for being the center of Tony’s attention without any complaints.

Tim could feel the fire strengthening and he tried to relax, to make sure he didn’t tense up to much on Tony, but all he needed was Tony rubbing Tim’s prostate again and Tim came, loud and hard and desperate, feeling his entire body shuddering. He was dimly aware of Tony moaning his name above him, no doubt enjoying the sensation of Tim tensing up around Tony’s cock.

Tim’s arms were shaking by the time he was coming down from the high and Tony pulled out, lying down on his back next to Tim. “That was a good job, McGoo,” Tony said with a crooked grin. “I’m proud of ya.”

Tim sighed and let himself fall onto the mattress, paying no mind to the come that was now smearing all over his stomach. “Thanks. You made me work for it, but that’s half the fun.”

Tony rubbed Tim’s back and Tim hummed. “You know, if Gibbs finds out about these hickeys, we’re as good as dead.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Tony chuckled, kissing Tim’s cheek. “We should probably get you cleaned up, though, Probie, you’re a mess.”

“Uh-huh,” Tim said, a smirk playing at his lips. “And whose fault is that in the first place?”

“Shut up,” Tony grumbled. “Into the shower with you.”

“Oh, fine,” Tim sighed, moving towards the en suite. “But know that I still hold you responsible for the mess I now have to clean up.”

“Hey, I never said you were going to shower alone,” Tony said with a saucy wink. “I’m all for cleaning up my own messes.”

“It helps that the mess is hot, I’m sure,” Tim laughed.

“The hottest,” Tony said with his trademark grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave the word "whisper" in your reply and I'll leave it be.


End file.
